Efforts continue to provide more effective and efficient devices for temporarily storing a purse (or other object), for example, when at a dinner table. Known devices are capable of temporarily storing a purse (or other object); however, known devices have one or more shortcomings including, but not limited to, (1) the design of the device is too complicated to make the device commercially viable, (2) the design of the device has an undesirable overall thickness, (3) the device has an unappealing appearance, and/or (4) design of the device is stationary and an obstruction.
What is needed in the art is an aesthetically pleasing purse hook that effectively and efficiently supports a purse or similar object.